fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
A Castle Destroyed
A Castle Destroyed is the first episode in the fourth season of Meelk n' Creem ''(and the fifty-fourth episode overall). The episode had its premiere on Nickelodeon of September 27, 2003 and was viewed in 107,000 househoulds on its premiere. Synopsis After a car chase and battle with a ninja, King Iyce Creem's castle is destroyed, so with the help of Meelk and Creem, he decides to rebuild it. Transcript *(theme song and titlecard play) *'King Iyce Creem': (episode begins in the castle conference room where King Iyce Creem is making an announcement to his workers) As some of you may know, the monthly Ninja Training- *'Meelk and '''Creem: NINJAKICKINGNINJAPUNCHING- *'King Iyce Creem': Yes... So, the monthly Ninja Trainng session is today at 3pm. The time is 2:59:59pm - okay, go train. *'Meelk '''and '''Creem': (while they and everyboy else leaves) YEEEESSS. *(cut to a group of ninjas, before they are ambushed by some of KIC's guards, who knock them out easily. Meelk and Creem ambush another group of ninjas) *'Meelk': We've came to kick yo butt! *'Creem': We got TRRRAAAIIINNNEEEDDD (Meelk punches a ninja, but the attack counters on him) *'Meelk': Whaaaat? (Creem kicks a ninja, but the attack also counters on him) *'Creem': Oh no. THEY ACTUALLY PREPARED! *'Meelk': WHAT DO WE DO IF THEY PREPARED? *'Creem': I HAVE NO IDEA!!! RUN IN A CIRCLE. (the two run cowardly round in circles before the ninjas turn round. Their eyes turn red and they reveal to be robots) Oh my- (is shot by a laser) *'Meelk': For the love of- (shot by a laser) *'King Iyce Creem': (cuts to KIC standing in front of his castle) Oh, how I love admiring my castle and knowing nothing bad is going to happen. (a ninja robot immediately slices the castle in half) Oh, (the castle explodes) Oh. *(Meelk and Creem walk home, heavily injured by the ninja robots) *'Meelk': Oww... The pain... *'Creem': Hey, at least you only have one black eye. *(They walk past a car before looking back and spotting a ninja in it. The ninja begins to chase them in the car, so they get into a car which Meelk attempts to drive. He ends up pulling the wheel and gearstick off, leaving them driving straight forward in sixth gear. They crash through many things and people, before driving straight into the castle moat and crashing between its walls, breaking the castle even more. Eventually, the whole thing gives way and the moat walls collapse. Meelk and Creem quickly run out, still being chased, before all three notice the castle destroyed by the ninja robot, now holding King Iyce Creem hostage). *'Ninja': Uhh... Charge it to Queen Kickback's account. (sprints off screen) *'Creem': Get the King! (he and Meelk try to get KIC from the robot, but he knocks them both out. They later wake up along with KIC in the Ninja Kingdom. Queen Kickback walks toward them) *'Queen Kickback': Hello. Welcome the the Ninja Kingdom! (evil laugh) (the three gasp) So, while you're staying, we decided to - torture you! (many ninja robots walk forward and begin tickling them, to their horror. the three scream and hysterically laugh at the same time) *(cut to outside KIC's destroyed castle, where many workers are standing) *'Worker #1': So... what do we do now? *'Worker #2': I dunno, rebuild it? *'Worker #1': Definitely! I'll get the tools! *'Worker #3': The tools from the castle that was destroyed? *'Worker #1 and #2': Oh yeah. *'Worker #4': Is no one actually gonna save the three people that went missing? *'Worker #2': People went missing? *'Worker #4': Yes! ''The King? Meelk? Creem? *'Worker #2': Oh. *(cut to Meelk sleeping, being shaken around for an experiment, he wakes up suddenly) *'Meelk': (yawns) Gee, Bill, how come your mom - What are you guys doing to me? *'Queen Kickback': Makin' ice cream. We're serving you with the King and pouring Creem over it. *'Meelk''': Oh my gosh, you absolute turd! (smashes the glass and grabs the King and Creem) Laters, ya planks! *TBA Cast *Ralf Hat as Meelk, Worker #2, Ninja #2 *BaconMahBoi as Creem, Worker #1, Worker #3, Ninja #1 *Stephen Fry as King Iyce Creem *Sue Elliot Nicholls as Queen Kickback, Worker #4 Trivia *This episode had a strange origin in real life - BaconMahBoi (the creator) looked back at a car after thinking he had spotted something in it, which gave him the idea to plot a MNC episode with that scene. *This episode makes a reference to the "Gee Bill" ad, which became a meme. YouTube release Two clips of the episode have been released to Nickelodeon UK and BaconNetwork's YouTube channel. A Castle Destroyed *Released to Nickelodeon UK on October 29, 2015 *Contains from the line "As some of you may know, the monthly Ninja Training-" to "So, while you're staying, we decided to - torture you!" *Lasts 2:50 minutes *313,573 views as of July 10, 2016 Car Chase *Released to BaconNetwork on March 29, 2016 *Contains from Meelk n' Creem walking home to the line "Uhh... Charge it to Queen Kickback's account". *Lasts 1:10 minutes *84,252 views as of July 10, 2016 Gallery ACastleDestroyed.png|Meelk attempting to punch one of the "ninjas" before it counters on him. ACastleDestroyed1.png|A ninja robot slices through the castle. ACastleDestroyed2.png|The castle somehow explodes. ACastleDestroyed3.png|Meelk is shaken around for a scary experiment in Queen Kickback's lab. ACastleDestroyed4.png|Creem smashing a hammer before discovering it is a muffin. ACastleDestroyed5.png|An attempt to sell artwork by placing a "Pebel" on the ground. Ripmeelkncreem.png|Meelk and Creem, injured by the robots. Category:Episode Category:Meelk n' Creem Category:BaconZone Category:2003